


Valentine’s Day

by squeaks



Category: Marvel Comic Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeaks/pseuds/squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sappy Blackhill fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie.
> 
> So not the season but I'll be traveling during Valentines day, so I thought I'd put this up before I forget :)

“I’ve got a pocket-  
I’ve got a pocket-  
I’ve got a-  
I’ve-  
I’ve-  
I’ve got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I’ve got a love got a love and-  
I’ve got a-  
I’ve got a-“

“ _NATASHA_!” Maria groaned, balling her hands in her hair “No matter how many times you open the damn card it’s always going to say the same thing!” she exasperated, leaning into the arm of the couch and sighing at the irritating love that is her girlfriend.

“I know” Natasha stated, sipping her coffee and shuffling her gifts to one side so the cheerful yellow card could sit alone in her lap. “I’m just appreciating my presents” she defended, tracing the rim with her finger.

Maria moaned as she fell back into the seat, never before had she appreciated the sound of silence so intensely.

“Don’t get caught up in the office today” a quiet voice warned

“I know Nat” she promised

“I’ll be at the airfield at quarter to six, so just come find me”

“Yes ma’am”

“And bring th-“

“The wine that’s by the door. Take off at 6:15. Gottit” she smiled, leaning in for a soft kiss before taking the empty cup from Natasha’s hands. “You goof” she muttered, dumping their mugs in the sink and running the tap over them. “If you’re going to shower do it quick, I have an 0830 meeting that I can’t be late to” she called as she disappeared into the bedroom. “And put the cat out!”

“Will do” Natasha dully replied, listening to the familiar sounds of their closet opening and clothes being pulled off hangers. She stared at the chirpy smiling face of the sun on her lap, her stomach churning with a new sense of nervousness as she dug out the small black box from under the cushion Maria had just been sitting on. She placed it on top of the card and checked inside.

The two fine woven rings stared back at her, each with its own reasonably clear stone. Rings she had made from the melted set of handcuffs that she’d clutched to for as long as she could remember. The cuffs that had been her sense of safety in her old life. She shakily shut the lid and slipped it into the waistband of her pyjamas, tugging her shirt snugly on top before rushing for the shower.

Maria was that sense of security now.

 

They were almost out the door, smelling fresh with crisply ironed clothes and armfuls of bags to carry when Liho happened to pounce across the coffee table behind them, sending an array of wrapping paper and boxes flying to the floor along with a certain yellow...

_“I’ve got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine, I’ve got a love..”_

“ _Natasha_ the cat!” Maria grated, slamming her fist into her forehead. That card is last time she’ll take damned advice from the old man at the flower shop.

“Ugh shit” the redhead flustered, doubling back to the chirping music and curiously mewling fur ball.

“ _..got a love that is all mine._ ”

 


End file.
